Detective Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Alfred Stryker * Jennings Other Characters: * GCPD * Lambert * Lambert, Jr. * Paul Rogers * Steven Crane Locations: * Gotham City ** Apex Chemical Corporation ** Crane Residence ** Gordon Residence ** Lambert Mansion ** Stryker Laboratory ** Wayne Manor Items: * Batsuit * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's Automobile | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Veiled Prophetress of the Killers of the Kurdistan Other Characters: * Trel Awney * Tom Locations: * Kurdistan Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Adversaries: * Jack Stark Other Characters: * Matt Doyle * Jerry Kane Locations: * 19th Century ** Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Enemy spies Other Characters: * Congressman Booker * Congressman Stoker * Booker's secretary * Cognressman Little Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frank * Mike Moran Other Characters: * Alan Gold * Beard Locations: * New York City :* Manhattan Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Lili Gravet Locations: * Louisiana :* New Orleans Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Adversaries: * Fu Manchu Other Characters: * Greba Eltham * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Vernon Denby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kwan Joy Lo Other Characters: * Ven Lo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackjack Benson * Helger Wetjen * Gale Dennis * Nickey Other Characters: * Dick Kelly * Heine Locations: * New York City * Switzerland Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue has been reprinted many times, because it is the historic first appearance of Batman. Famous First Edition C-28 and reprint the full issue in its entirety. The Bat-Man story is reprinted or partially reprinted in several more issues. ** ** ** ** Batman: From the 30's to the 70's ** Batman in the Forties ** ** ** ** * "The Case of the Chemical Syndicate" has been revised and rebooted several times. It is retroactively said to be part of the universe Earth-Two, with DC's other Golden Age stories. Roy Thomas wrote an expanded version of the story in 1986, tying it into the rest of Bruce Wayne's origins. Mike Friedrich wrote an Earth-One version of the story in 1969. Marv Wolfman and Alan Grant wrote two different Post-Crisis versions of the story in 1991. Brad Meltzer wrote a 2014 version of the story taking place in New 52 continuity. * The expanded version of this story in adds some details and changes others. ** This is Bruce Wayne's second outing as Batman. His first case was stopping "Slugsy" Kyle. ** Bruce Wayne visits Jim Gordon for advice on a potential career in the NYPD. Gordon was an old friend of Bruce's uncle, Philip Wayne. ** The elder Lambert is given the first name "David." ** The younger Lambert is given the first name "John." ** The officer who arrests John Lambert is called "Sgt. Farraday." ** Batman shatters the glass case and saves Paul Rogers without entering it himself. ** There is no killing. The thugs on the rooftop are handled non-lethally. Alfred Stryker is not intentionally pushed into the vats, he escapes and trips over a railing. Batman yells out to caution Stryker, but still utters "a fitting end for his kind" at the man's death. | Trivia = * The basic plot to "The Case of the Chemical Syndicate" is widely thought to have copied another series. wrote an almost identical story about titled " " several years earlier. * Batman is called The Bat-Man in this issue. * This issue shows that Bruce Wayne enjoys pipe tobacco. * Gotham City has not yet been named in this issue, and Commissioner Gordon is not given a first name. * The cover to this issue is iconic, and many artists have done homages. This is a list of examples. File:Detective Comics 627.jpg| File:Detective Comics Vol 1 853.jpg| File:Batman Superman Kingdom Come 001.jpg| | Recommended = | Links = }} References